1985 Monaco Grand Prix
19 May |number = 408 |officialname = 43e Grand Prix de Monaco |circuit = Circuit de Monaco |location = Monte Carlo, Monaco |circuittype = Temporary street circuit |lapdistance = 3.312 |laps = 78 |distance = 258.336 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:20.450 |fastestlap = 1:22.637 |fastestlapdriver = Michele Alboreto |fastestlapnation = ITA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 60 |winner = Alain Prost |winnernation = FRA |winnerteam = |second = Michele Alboreto |secondnation = ITA |secondteam = |third = Elio de Angelis |thirdnation = ITA |thirdteam = }} The 1985 Monaco Grand Prix, otherwise officially known as the 43e Grand Prix de Monaco, was the fourth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit de Monaco on the 19 May 1985.'Monaco GP, 1985', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr395.html, (Accessed 24/03/2019) The race would see Alain Prost grab victory from fifth on the grid, after issues for his rivals shook up the order. Pole position for the race would go to Ayrton Senna during qualifying, the Brazilian pilot's third in three races. Nigel Mansell in the would join him on the front row once again, with Michele Alboreto and Eddie Cheever also ahead of fifth placed Prost. Senna duly aced his start to pull into the lead through Sainte Devote, leaving Mansell to fend off Alboreto and Prost, the latter having jumped Cheever. Further back, however, there would be chaos as Gerhard Berger's engine failed moments after he launched off the grid, resulting in Stefan Johansson and Patrick Tambay slamming into the . Tambay and Berger were out on the spot, while Johannson dragged his ruined around to retire in the pits. Yet, the race not stopped as the and Arrows were dragged away, meaning Alboreto was free to make an early move on Mansell for second, before harassing Senna for the lead. Indeed, that was as good as it got for Mansell, with the Brit soon dropping behind Prost, Cheever, Championship leader Elio de Angelis and teammate Keke Rosberg. Out front, meanwhile, Alboreto would begin to fall away from Senna as the Brazilian settled into an impressive rhythm, only for his Renault engine to expire on lap fourteen. Alboreto duly inherited the lead, moments before a huge accident between Riccardo Patrese and Nelson Piquet coated the run into Sainte Devote with oil. The Italian race leader was the first man to come across the accident on the following lap, and duly slid wide on the slick surface, picking up a puncture in the process. That slide would hand the lead to Prost, who duly eased clear as Alboreto limped around to pit for a fresh set of tyres. The Italian would rejoin behind Andrea de Cesaris in sixth, before spending the rest of the afternoon fighting his way back up the order. Out front, meanwhile, Prost was left to claim a comfortable victory for , moving him back into second in the Championship. Alboreto, meanwhile, would make a late move on de Angelis to claim second, with the Lotus pilot the last man on the lead lap in third. The rest of the points were then shared between de Cesaris, Derek Warwick and Jacques Laffite. Background Elio de Angelis had moved to the top of the Championship after inheriting victory in Imola, moving four clear of Michele Alboreto in second. Indeed, the Italian ace had lost the lead to his compatriot on home soil, with both looking like title contenders in the opening stages of the season. Alain Prost, meanwhile, would slip to fifth after having victory in San Marino taken from him, even slipping behind Ayrton Senna on count-back. In the Constructors' Championship it was who had remained at the head of the pack in Imola, having won their second race of the season. were still second, left to rue the fact that Stefan Johansson had run-out of fuel late on, while were down in third. and completed the top five, with eight different constructors on the board after three races. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Thursday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * 100th entry for Keke Rosberg.'1985 Monaco GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1985&gp=Monaco%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 24/03/2019) * François Hesnault and Philippe Alliot entered their twentieth Grand Prix. * Eighteenth victory for Alain Prost.'4. Monaco 1985', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1985/monaco.aspx, (Accessed 24/03/2019) * secured their 44th win as a constructor. ** earned their fourteenth triumph as an engine supplier. ** Also TAG Porsche's twentieth podium finish. * Michele Alboreto claimed his tenth podium finish. * Elio de Angelis appeared on the podium for the ninth and final time. Standings Elio de Angelis retained the lead in the Championship hunt after finishing third at the Monaco Grand Prix, although his lead had been cut to just two points at the end of the weekend. His closest challenger was now Alain Prost, who was level with Michele Alboreto on points but deemed ahead courtesy of his two race wins. Patrick Tambay was next, eight points off their tally, while Ayrton Senna completed the top five. In the Constructors' Championship it was still advantage after the fourth round of the season, with the Norfolk based squad ending the weekend on 29 points. had likewise held station in second, and managed to cut into Lotus' lead, while moved within a point of the Scuderia in third. were next, with less than half the points of their Championship leading customers, while remained in the top five. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1985 Grands Prix Category:Monaco Grand Prix